The High Lord s Dark Mystery
by ARWEN FAIRY
Summary: Short after Sonea moves in with the High Lord,he lures her into a trap under false pretense.It occurs that he s got a dark mystery...or hasn t he? Kurz nachdem Sonea ihr Zimmer beim Hohen Lord bezogen hat,lockt dieser sie unter falschem Vorwand in eine Falle.Es scheint,als hätte er ein dunkles Geheimnis...oder etwa nicht?


**If required I can translate this story into English!**

Soneas Haut kribbelte noch an der Stelle, wo Akkarin sie berührt hatte. Fast wünschte sie sich, er würde es noch einmal tun, doch dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. Was dachte sie da nur? Hatte sie sich allen Ernstes eine weitere Berührung von ihm herbeigesehnt? Aber er war ihr völlig gleichgültig! Nun ja, vielleicht nicht gänzlich...Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie in ihren Gedanken. Einen Moment lang hoffte sie, es möge Akkarin sein, dann schob sie diesen Gedanken ärgerlich beiseite und beschwor etwas Magie herauf, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Sonea." Ihr Herz pochte heftig. Er war es tatsächlich. Ob er ihre Aufregung spüren konnte?

„Ich weiß, dass du diesen Abend eigentlich nutzen solltest, um dich zu erholen und ich würde dich nicht um Hilfe bitten, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig wäre, aber- "er zögerte, dann sah er sie direkt an „es ist von großer Wichtigkeit, dass ich dir noch eine letzte Lektion beibringe. Heute noch."Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, ohne ihr weitere Erklärungen zu liefern. „Ich werde tun, was immer ihr für richtig haltet, Hoher Lord.", erwiderte Sonea leise. Irrte sie sich, oder war da ein Zittern in ihrer Stimme gewesen? „Denk an etwas anderes", befahl sie sich unnachgiebig. Dann stand sie langsam auf und ging zur Tür, wo Akkarin schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete. „Folge mir.", sagte er und wandte sich ab, um vorauszugehen. Eilig lief Sonea hinter ihm her, neugierig, was er ihr wohl zeigen mochte.

Akkarin führte sie in einen dunklen Raum unterhalb seines Quartiers. Er war leer bis auf ein paar alte Kisten, die an der hinteren Wand standen. Akkarin schuf eine kleine Lichtkugel und ging beiseite, um Sonea eintreten zu lassen. Zögernd sah sie sich um, dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Boden, auf den mit weißer Kreide ein großer Kreis in die Mitte des Raumes gemalt war. Akkarin machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung in Richtung des Kreises. „Stell dich hinein.", forderte er sie auf, wobei er sich scheinbar große Mühe gab, seine Ungeduld zu verbergen. Sonea beeilte sich, seiner Anweisung nachzukommen und bewegte sich hastig in die Mitte des Kreises. Sofort züngelten Flammen um sie herum und schon bald hatte sich der Kreis in ein tödliches Feuerrad verwandelt. Erschrocken schrie Sonea auf, bemühte sich aber, ruhig zu bleiben. Angestrengt versuchte sie, durch die immer höher schlagenden Flammen einen Blick auf Akkarin zu erhaschen. War er es gewesen, der das Feuer heraufbeschworen hatte? Ein Blick in seine höhnisch funkelnden Augen genügte, um ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sich auf seinen Zügen eine kalte Gleichgültigkeit abzeichnete.

Das Feuer breitete sich gierig immer weiter aus. Sonea war unerträglich heiß, und als sie an sich herabschaute bemerkte sie voller Schrecken, dass ihre Schuhe bereits zu qualmen begannen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, etwas Magie heraufzubeschwören, um das Feuer zu löschen. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich seltsam ausgelaugt. Je mehr sie sich anstrengte, desto höher schienen die Flammen zu schlagen. Zu spät wurde ihr bewusst, dass das Feuer ihre Magie als Quelle nutzte und von ihrer Lebensenergie zehrte. Sie taumelte und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihr, sich aufrecht zu halten. Verzweifelt überlegte sie, wie sie den Flammen entkommen konnte, während die Energie langsam aus ihr herausfloss. Ein letztes halbherziges Aufbäumen, dann brach sie kraftlos zusammen. Ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie vollends das Bewusstsein verlor, galt Akkarin. Warum tat er ihr das an?

Als Sonea erwachte, fand sie sich in völliger Dunkelheit wieder. Sie lag auf einem kalten, harten Steinboden in einem der feuchten Verliese unterhalb der Universität. Zumindest vermutete sie das. Als sich ihre Augen einigermaßen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, versuchte sie vorsichtig, aufzustehen. Beinahe wäre sie gefallen, also stützte sie sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand ab. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich dorthin, wo sie die Tür vermutete.

Just in dem Moment, als sie die Klinke herunterdrücken wollte, wurde die Tür von außen geöffnet und eine dunkle Gestalt trat ein. Akkarin! Unsicher wich Sonea zurück, doch sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel hin. Akkarin lachte mitleidlos. „Versuch nur, vor mir zu fliehen.", höhnte er. „Du wirst es nicht schaffen. Mir entkommt niemand und all die Narren, die dumm genug waren es zu versuchen, haben am Ende mit ihrem Leben bezahlt. Der letzte Schwächling hat mich angefleht, sterben zu dürfen, als ich mit ihm fertig war." Akkarins Augen blitzten auf bei dieser Erinnerung. „Solltest du also auch nur im Geringsten daran denken, wegzulaufen, so wirst du dir den Tod noch wünschen. Nicht, dass du den kleinsten Hauch einer Chance hättest, gegen mich anzukommen. Ich kann dir durch die bloße Kraft meiner Gedanken jede erdenkliche Art von Schmerz zufügen." Er zwinkerte und Sonea keuchte gequält auf. Spitze Dornen ragten aus ihren Händen und gruben sich tief in ihr Fleisch. Ein weiteres Zwinkern Akkarins, und die Dornen waren verschwunden. Fassungslos blickte Sonea auf ihre Hände, doch sie waren unversehrt, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Akkarin lächelte amüsiert. „Dies war nur eine kleine Kostprobe dessen, was dich erwartet, solltest du dich mir widersetzen. Hast du das verstanden?" Sonea starrte ihn entsetzt an, unfähig, einen Laut von sich zu geben. „Tragisch, nicht wahr?", bemerkte er. „ Und das, wo du gerade begonnen hattest, mir dein Vertrauen zu schenken. Es tut mir unendlich leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Du hast mich doch tatsächlich für den edlen Helden und Retter von Irmardin gehalten, ist es nicht so?" Er schaute sie forschend an. „Ah, ich habe Recht. Wie rührend." Er lachte höhnisch.

„Aber warum-warum habt Ihr...? Was wollt Ihr den anderen Magiern...?", stammelte Sonea hilflos. „Was ich den andren Magiern über deinen Verbleib erzählen werde? Sei versichert, es fällt mir schon etwas ein. Und die Gründe, weshalb ich dies tue? Nun, es geht dich eigentlich nichts an, aber du solltest sie trotzdem erfahren. Nun ja, einige davon zumindest.", schränkte Akkarin ein. Er begann, auf und ab zu gehen, wobei sein schwarzer Umhang wie ein dunkler Hauch hinter ihm wehte, was ihn noch bedrohlicher wirken ließ. „ Es widert mich an, wie schwach die Gilde ist.", begann er schließlich. „Warum keinen Gebrauch machen von der Macht, die uns unsere Vorfahren überlassen haben?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann wollt ihr der Gilde schwarze Magie aufdrängen?" fragte Sonea ungläubig.

„Einfältiges Ding!", fuhr Akkarin sie an."Natürlich nicht. Nein, ich teile meine Macht nicht. Ich bin euch allen haushoch überlegen, wie du selbst vor einigen Minuten am eigenen Leib erfahren hast. Diese Überlegenheit werde ich nutzen, mir ein eigenes Reich aufzubauen. Wozu mich durch die Regeln der Gilde einschränken lassen? Ich werde eine Welt schaffen, in der ihr alle meinen Gesetzen gehorchen werdet." Er wirbelte herum und ging zur Tür. Dort blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen, um Sonea mit einem herablassenden Lächeln zu bedenken. Dann rauschte er davon und die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Wut und Enttäuschung wechselten sich in Sonea ab. Wut, weil sie ihm geglaubt hatte und sich jetzt in einer Falle wiederfand. Enttäuschung, da sie gehofft hatte, er könnte etwas anderes sein als der bedrohliche und gefährliche hohe Lord, vor dem sie so lange Angst gehabt hatte. Stundenlang grübelte sie über das nach, was er ihr gesagt hatte, doch schließlich gab sie es auf, Akkarins Beweggründe verstehen zu wollen und kauerte sich resigniert in einer Ecke ihres Verlieses zusammen.

In seinem Quartier angekommen, atmete Akkarin erleichtert auf und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das war einfacher gewesen als vermutet. Sonea hatte ihm sofort geglaubt. Etwas zu schnell, wie er fand. Seufzend dachte er an ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck zurück und an ihren qualvollen Schrei, als die Dornen aus ihren zarten Händen gestochen waren. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er ihr hatte Schmerzen zufügen müssen, doch es hatte sein Auftreten als Bösewicht noch glaubwürdiger gestaltet. Wie gerne würde er ihr die Wahrheit sagen, doch dies war ganz einfach nicht möglich. Nach allem, was er ihr vorhin mitgeteilt hatte, würde sie ihm ohnehin nicht mehr glauben. Außerdem- nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn jemand in ihren Gedanken etwas über seine wahren Pläne erführe. Sollten sie ruhig glauben, er sei ein Verräter der Gilde, solange sie ihn in seinen Vorhaben nicht behinderten. Umso größer wäre die Überraschung, wenn sich herausstellte, wer er wirklich war...

Mitleidig schüttelte Akkarin den Kopf. Die arme Sonea. Sie musste sich erneut in dem Glauben befinden, verraten worden zu sein. Doch so leid es ihm auch tat, diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme war bedauerlich, aber notwendig. Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Akkarin gereizt. Er hoffte, dass es nur Takan war denn er hatte nicht die Geduld, mit einem der Lehrer zu sprechen und sich endlos lange, ausschweifende Berichte darüber anzuhören, welcher Lord sich mal wieder mit wem im Streit befand. Manchmal waren sie wirklich wie Kinder, dachte Akkarin. Anstatt vernünftig miteinander zu reden, stritten sie über Nichtigkeiten und kamen anschließend zu ihm, um seinen Beistand zu erbitten. Als ob er nicht auch ohne ihre Streitereien genug zu tun hätte.

Falls es Fergun wäre, der ihn sehen wollte, würde er sich sicherlich ein ums andere Mal darüber beschweren, dass die Gilde nicht genug gegen „den Abschaum der Hütten" unternahm und die Säuberung bloß einmal im Jahr stattfand. Als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres!

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und Takan trat ein. Erleichtert seufzte Akkarin auf. „Was gibt es?", fragte er. „Mein Herr, Lord Lorlen ist da, um Euch zu sehen. Er sagt, er möchte eine wichtige Angelegenheit mit Euch besprechen, die keinerlei Aufschub duldet." Akkarin fluchte. Dann hatte Lorlen also schon Wind davon bekommen, was mit Sonea geschehen war? Dem Mann blieb nichts verborgen, so sehr Akkarin sich auch mühte, unauffällig zu handeln. Bestimmt wollte Lorlen eine Erklärung von ihm, oder vielleicht hatte er auch vor, ihn um Soneas Freilassung zu bitten. Doch was es auch war, Akkarin konnte es sich nicht leisten, ihn einfach wegzuschicken. Die Gefahr, dass er sich selbst etwas völlig Falsches zusammenreimte, war zu groß. Es reichte völlig, dass Sonea ihn für einen Verräter hielt. Es wäre äußerst unklug, auch noch Lorlen, seinen Administrator und mitunter wichtigsten Verbündeten, gegen sich aufzubringen.

Er nickte ergeben. „Lass ihn eintreten.", bat er Takan. Dann straffte er die Schultern und richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf. Als hoher Lord war es seine Pflicht, ein gewisses Maß an Würde auszustrahlen. Lorlen sollte ihn nicht wie ein Häufchen Elend in sich zusammengesunken vorfinden.


End file.
